Até O Fim
by Paula Lirio
Summary: Harry pede que Draco escolha entre seguir as tradições de sua família ou ficarem juntos. Draco não escolhe. HD, slash


**Título:** Até O Fim  
**Autora: **Paula Lírio  
**Beta: **Marck Evans. XD  
**Classificação**: PG  
**Casais:** Harry/Draco, Draco/Pansy e Harry/Ginny  
**Resumo:** Harry pede que Draco escolha entre seguir as tradições de sua família ou ficarem juntos. Draco não escolhe.  
**Disclaimer: **JK é a dona de todo mundo aqui. Todos nessa fic foram criados por ela. Ela é dona e eu sou fã.  
**Nota: **Fic criada para ao Mata-Mata da potterslashfics.

* * *

**Até O Fim **

- Então eu acho que é o fim. – Harry murmurou, levantando-se da cama.

- Não precisa ser o fim. – Draco respondeu, sem se mover.

- Precisa. – Harry continuou, procurando por suas vestes no chão do quarto. – Escuta... Se nós não temos futuro, não vale a pena.

- Andou conversando com Granger, não é? Esse é o tipo de conselho que ela daria.

Harry girou os olhos, agarrando sua cueca que estava debaixo da poltrona perto da janela.

- Não. Hermione não tem nada com isso. – respondeu. – Você não vai ficar comigo para sempre. Vai cuidar da sua vida de herdeiro Malfoy. Ganhando dinheiro por respirar. Você nasceu para continuar o legado da sua família. E para isso você não pode ficar comigo. – riu.

- Não precisamos terminar só porque você não aprova a forma como meu pai conseguiu o dinheiro. – Draco murmurou, cheio de sarcasmo, sentando encostado na cabeceira da cama.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com o dinheiro! – Harry disse, impaciente, agora procurando pela camisa. – Tem a ver com eu e você. Tem a ver comigo ficando em segundo plano. E eu quero mais do que ficar em segundo plano. Eu não quero fazer parte de um relacionamento temporário.

- Você sabe que eu não tinha a intenção de te chamar de temporário! – Draco cuspiu. – Não seja tão dramático. Falamos coisas idiotas quando estamos com raiva. Você sabe! Você é mestre nisso.

- Eu sei. - Harry riu, mesmo não achando graça da situação. Pegou sua camisa debaixo da cama e vestiu, antes de continuar. – Mas eu falo a verdade. E você também falou. Você não me vê como figura importante na sua vida. E eu não vou dizer que não entendo. É sua família, sua vida, é claro que eu entendo. – respirou fundo. – Por isso é melhor acabar.

- Ah, Harry! Qual é! Estamos bem! Estamos nos divertindo juntos! Você gosta de mim e eu de você. Não tem necessidade de fazer disso uma tragédia grega.

- Não me trate como se eu fosse uma mulherzinha precisando de atenção. Eu to falando sério. – Disse, num tom cheio de raiva. – Eu sei que estamos nos divertindo! Eu sei. Mas você vai viver sua vida Malfoy. Sem mim. E eu não vou ficar aqui esperando você decidir o que é mais importante pra você.

- Por que eu tenho que decidir? Por que você não pode viver comigo assim? – Draco murmurou, levantando da cama e agarrando Harry por trás, distribuindo beijos em seu pescoço.

- Porque o seu jeito é me esconder e fingir que eu não existo. E eu tive isso por muito tempo. – Harry murmurou, sem impedir Draco.

- Você está sendo egoísta. – Draco sibilou, largando Harry e voltando pra cama.

Harry suspirou mais uma vez e vestiu as calças.

- Não é só você que pode ser egoísta.

- Eu não posso abandonar tudo por sua causa! Tenha dó! Não vou largar tudo o que acredito, meu dinheiro, minha mãe, minha vida, por você! – Draco falou, exasperado.

- Eu sei. Mas também não pode ter os dois ao mesmo tempo. Você sabe. Por isso eu digo que é o fim.

ooo

_D__raco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson vos convidam para a celebração de seu casamento no dia 14 de Outubro de 2006._

_Esse convite é uma chave de portal que será ativada às 18h da data marcada._

ooo

- Sr. Malfoy? – a secretária de Draco chamou, na porta. – O Sr. Potter está aqui. Posso mandá-lo entrar?

- Harry Potter? – O estômago de Draco deu um solavanco. – Pode mandar entrar.

A secretária saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Draco levantou apressado, ajeitando as vestes e o cabelo.

A porta se abriu e Harry entrou, obviamente desconfortável. Não havia mudado nada. O mesmo cabelo, o mesmo rosto e os mesmos olhos.

- Oi. – Harry disse, fechando a porta.

- Oi.

- Você está bonito.

- Obrigado. – Draco respondeu, mantendo uma serenidade falsa. – Você também. Não mudou muita coisa. Abandonou aquelas roupas folgadas? Parece mais gente.

- Ah, não. Sim. – Harry riu. - Isto é, Ginny quem comprou pra mim.

- Certo.

- Hum... Por que eu recebi um convite?

- Pansy achou uma boa idéia. Eu e você trabalhávamos juntos, sabe. – sorriu.

- Mas ela me odeia. – Harry sorriu.

- Mas você é publicidade. – Draco deu de ombros. – E é bom o casamento de um Malfoy dar publicidade.

Harry girou os olhos e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Como fazia quando estava sem jeito.

- Você vai? – Draco perguntou.

- Não sei. Ginny quer ir.

- Você tá mesmo namorando a pobretona?

- Sim. Não a chame assim. Ela é legal. – Harry deu de ombros. – E eu gosto dela.

- Sei.

Draco não achava possível ficar mais desconfortável que aquilo. Suas mãos estavam tremendo e estava suando frio. Sentia-se doente na presença de Harry.

- Você quer que eu vá? – Harry perguntou, se aproximando de Draco, como numa tentativa de quebrar o gelo.

- Não sei.

- Você a ama?

- Não me pergunte isso. – Draco murmurou. – Não é da sua conta.

Harry o segurou pelo queixo. Draco conhecia aquela expressão.

- Potter... – pediu.

E Harry o beijou. Leve e suave como costumavam beijar quando algum dos dois estava triste.

- Então, eu vou indo. – Harry murmurou, sua boca ainda encostada a de Draco.

- Está bem.

- Até mais, Malfoy. – Harry disse, se afastando e caminhando até a porta.

O coração de Draco pareceu parar de repente.

- Potter? – Draco chamou.

- Sim?

- Se eu tivesse enfrentado tudo por você? Se eu... Você teria arriscado tudo por mim? – Draco perguntou, gaguejando.

- Teria. – Harry respondeu, sem hesitar. - Mas eu sempre fui mais corajoso que você.

- Orgulho Grifinório. – brincou.

– É. – Harry sorriu.

- E sua namorada?

- O que tem ela?

- Você acha que é justo que ela fique em segundo plano?

- Não é justo. Mas ela gosta de mim. E eu dela. E somos felizes. – Harry respondeu, suspirando.

- Éramos felizes também.

- É diferente.

- Não é diferente! – Draco exclamou, cruzando os braços. – É hipocrisia.

- Eu não preciso esconder.

- Mas você não a ama.

- Não. Eu amo_ você_. Mas você te amores mais importantes. – Harry murmurou. – Você escolheu. Tchau, Malfoy.

ooo

_Sr. e Sra Weasley convidam você e a sua família para celebrar a união de sua filha Ginevra Weasley com Harry Potter às 19h do dia 20 de Janeiro de 2007 _

_Esse convite é uma chave de portal que será ativada às 18h da data marcada._

_ooo _

**O Fim**

* * *

**N/A: **Preciso explicar? Eu só queria separar os dois! xD**  
**


End file.
